Stories: Colossal Fossils
"Colossal Fossils": A story written by , , , and One not-so-normal day in Suburbia, Huge-Gigantacus sent Meteor Z striking down to Earth. The meteor, meanwhile, ended up carving a tunnel to a mysterious portal leading to some otherworldly dimension! Zomboss starts a digging operation to recover the meteor because of its powers, but things go south and they get sucked in! Meanwhile, Jelo; Moon; Rosie; Beta-Carrotina; Green Shadow and the others are wandering around Suburbia Park when they find: a giant tunnel! Curious to enter it, Rosie grabs everyone's hands and JUMPS INTO THE PORTAL! The gang ends up in a mysterious world where primitive plants, ancient zombies, dangerous dinosaurs and cavemen live together (along with hybrids) in an alternate world, one where the meteor that killed the dinosaurs never struck Earth at all! And the gang must save it from Zomboss, because he will surely do something bad to the land! Cast (So Far) *Jelo Elducal *Moon *Rosalina Estela (Is actually Rosie but referred to as Rosalina) *Beta-Carrotina *Green Shadow *Huge-Gigantacus *Dr. Zomboss *Jenny *Galaximus *Spike and Shelly Plot (It's a normal day of Suburbia, or is it? The camera pans on space, where a zombie named Huge-Giganticus scans at the Meteor Z...) * Huge-Gigantacus: At long last... I have gained control of it! Hahaha!!! *completely controlling it and is sending it to the Earth* Now Earth will be mine, and soon, the entire universe! With this meteor, it shall open its largest mystery there on Earth and I will take control of it!!! ...For my master. Of course. (The Meteor Z is seen crashing to Earth... Some people are witnessing it, others ignore it. Once it hits, BOOM! All who were nearby got killed, and a tunnel has been made. Huge-Gigantacus uses a special magnifying glass invention to zoom in on what it was created from the distance he currently is on.) * Huge-Gigantacus: Interesting... Its mystery is to create a new dimension! I wonder what discoveries lie there, and how do I gain control of them? Either way, my master should start that operation very soon! Meanwhile, in Suburbia Park... * Jelo: 'Suburbia Park. A nice place to take a break, right? * '''Rosalina: '''Yep, everything is normal. The trees, the air, the happy people, the dead bodies, the fires, the meteor, the giant portal.......alright, I stand corrected, everything is NOT normal. ''Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...Beta-Carrotina! * '''Beta-Carrotina: '''Beta-Carrotina, reporting for intergalactic duty! You guys okay there? * '''Rosalina: '''Uh, yeah. Obvs. * '''Moon: Really, you guys? The reason why I didn't suggest this place was because something crashed here! * Carrotron: '''We've been watching Huge-Gigantacus' motives for days, and we knew this day would finally come. * '''Uproot: '''Thanks to him, I had to save my breakfast burrito for brunch! How outrageous! Okay, now what are we talking about? * '''Beta-Carrotina: '''The meteor. * '''Uproot: '''Oh, right! Anyway....we've heard reports and rumors the meteor holds a lot of power. Should it fall in the wrong hands, you'd probably be cooked. * '''Moon: '''You mean the meteor known as the Meteor Z? Not much is known about it, especially its power, or so I heard. That must be what crashed around here, and look how many people got killed in the process! * '''Jelo: '''I'll plan the funeral services. * '''Moon: For around 2,000 people? I guess that's enough. 1 hour of funeral services later * Jelo: '''Okay, we can move on now. Gerry told me he would revive them, but I don't think that's good omen or something, whatever-it's-called. * '''Rosalina: '''Huh? Wait...why are Octolings there? And Dark Jaiden? And...Wait, is that Zomboss? * '''Moon: Are they doing some kind of... Operation? * Green Shadow: Are we being attacked? * Dark Jaiden: 'Octolings! Zombies! Keep digging!! ''The octolings and zombies keep digging in order to find the meteor. * '''Rosalina: '''Hey, Green Shadow! * '''Moon: The question is, what should we do? Continue to be silent and look at them to see what they're actually doing or planning? * Rosalina: 'We need to be stealthy. ''Rosalina uses her powers to make everyone invisible, and then teleports everyone to behind a conveniently-placed bush near the crash site. * '''Moon: (They're still the same thing, basically...) *silently looks at the octolings and zombies* * Green Shadow: Well, this time, only I'm coming along. My friends are busy fighting zombies at another region of Earth, along with the PopCap gang. Kyoji is down for intensive ninja training by his Sensei, Starcade's back at Eitbit doing some reconstruction from their last attack.. Wait, what's happening? *gets teleported behind a bush* So now what? * Moon: Nothing else but to be stealthy and silent... (The digging operation continues... But slowly. Wait, they're actually drawing nearer to their goal.) * Green Shadow: *quietly* Be stealthy and silent...got it. * Zombie #98021: Munch, munch! *trying to eat a shovel while the rest are digging* * Moon: *right eye twitching* Some of them are too dumb to continue. * Octoling #51237: '''Stop that! * '''Dark Jaiden: Keep digging! * Zombie #98021: Fine, brainz! *starts using the shovel properly very, very fast* * Zombie #41205: The meteor! Almost there! Excavator Zombie keeps digging down like crazy. Eventually, the meteor can be partially seen after lots of digging! * Green Shadow: *looks at the zombies digging* So, why are they digging for the meteor? * Moon: '''No clue, but one thing is for sure, they don't have a plan for the good of everyone's lives. I mean, they are our enemies. * '''Octoling #51237: Yes, we finally dug it out! Suddenly, the meteor collapses under its own weight and blows up, creating a tunnel leading to a portal that sucks the enemies in! * Moon: What just... What just happened? * Beta-Carrotina: '''It's a- * '''Rosalina: '''It's a portal! Let's investigate! Who knows, maybe we might find something cool! * Green Shadow: How did it make a portal? * '''Moon: It must be one of its mysterious powers, but should we really enter it? We could risk ourselves! * Green Shadow: I don't think so. After those wacky adventures we had from portal to portal. * Jenny: 'Hello everyone! * '''Rosalina: '''No time for introduction, let's go! * '''Jelo: '''Ms. Estela, wait- ''Rosalina grabs everyone's hands and jumps into the portal along with everyone. They end up...somewhere. * '''Jenny: '''Wh-where are we? * '''Jelo: '''I don't think we're in Earth anymore. * '''Rosalina: '''Judging from what I see, it's a barren desert wasteland thing. * '''Jenny: Woah..... it looks so old and- boring. A Tyrannosaurus rex suddenly appears behind the gang. * Beta-Carrotina: '''Uhh...guys? * '''Jenny: '''Yeah, Beta? * '''T. rex: ''ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!'' * Jenny: '''*slowly turns around* Oh.... should we run? * '''Jelo: '''Yeah. ''GANG, RUN! *runs away from the T. rex, screaming like a little girl*'' Everyone runs away from the T. rex! * 'Jenny: '''Well, at least we know where we are now! But how are we gonna outrun this thing? * '''Jelo: '''New research last July this year shows T. rexes can't run. But, this isn't Earth, so it's obvious as to why it's outrunning us. * '''Beta-Carrotina: '''Quick! Everyone hide under that log! ''Everyone does what Beta-Carrotina tells them to do. And the T. rex doesn't notice them at all, so it leaves! * 'Rosalina: '''What a relief! ''The Gang can hear something approaching.... * 'Jenny: '''Huh? What is that? ''It's a Stegosaurus, which runs at Jenny! * 'Jenny: '''Hey! Stop! AAAAAAH! *starts to run away from it* * '???: 'Down, Spike, down! ''The Stegosaurus skids to a halt, and slowly lumbers towards the figure. * '''???: '''Good boy. *gets on his back, then looks at the Gang* Hello strangers. You don't look like you're from these parts. What's your business? * '''Jelo: ''*scared* Don't hurt us! We're lost! * '???: Don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you. Just kinda strange seeing people from different time periods. * 'Jenny: '''So- who are you even? * '???: 'Oh, how rude of me! I did not even introduce myself! I'm Shelly, and this here is Spike. ''Spike roars in a friendly way. * 'Jenny: '''Oh. Hi! *she pets Spike, looking nervous* ''Meanwhile, in Zomboss Headquarters * 'Dr. Zomboss: '*takes a sip of his coffee* Ahh... ZOMBIE HEROES!!! Status report! * '''Neptuna: '''We couldn't get any info. I think Professor Brainstorm, the zombies, the Octolings and Dark Jaiden got sucked into some kind of portal in Meteor Z's impact crater. * '''Huge-Gigantacus: I was waiting for this! The Meteor Z should have this intense power, and the result was a portal leading to another world! I suggest we or our allies who got sucked in befriend any zombie they could find there, but we should have something that can direct back to the portal if ever being lost will happen! (But if I get to befriend few of them... Perfection is near.) * Dr. Zomboss: 'Meteor Z? Interesting... I'll be on my way so I can analyze it! Neptuna, follow me! ''Meanwhile..... in a separate place from the Gang. * 'Galaximus: '''Ugh.... where am I? *looks around* Hmmm... primitive.... Well, this could benefit me. I could build an army of dinos to ''crush ''the Gang! Or I could dig up fossils and become stinky rich! HA! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Galaximus! Finally, I found you! I was worried you were lost...or something. * '''Octoling #51237: '''My brain.... * '''Jet Warrior #00345: '''Whoa, are you okay? Do you have brain damage? * '''Octoling #51237: '''Undies! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''I'll take that as "yes, I have brain damage". * '''Galaximus: '''So, minions! Let us see what this primordial wasteland has to offer! We could be millionaires, rulers, or both! ''Meanwhile... * 'Jenny: '''So, Shelly, let me get this straight- you are a zombie that hates brains? * '''Shelly: ' Yeah! I like meat, but brains are just- gross. So, what exactly are you all doing here? Then suddenly, a purple portal appears in the sky * 'Jenny: '''Huh? Another portal? * '''Dr. Zomboss: '*falls to the ground* Ow... *Neptuna's fishbowl then crushes him and she falls into her own bowl* * 'Neptuna: '''I'm alive! ''*notices her fishbowl crushed Zomboss* ''Whoops. * '''Shelly: '''Zomboss? What are you doing here? * '''Dr. Zomboss: '''I would ask you the same thing, you stupid sonova- ''Spile roars at Zomboss. '' * '''Rosalina: '''Uh, guys? Look! * '''Dr. Zomboss: '*looks behind and sees Spile* ... Well crud. Everyone goes to a cliff and finds a world where cavemen, dinosaurs, prehistoric plants and zombies along with ancient flora and fauna live together. * '''Jelo: '''Whoa. It's...a cave-topia! I bet that makes cavemen even more cooler, right? * '''Rosalina: '''I bet! * '''Jelo: '''Okay, so we find a prehistoric kind of city where cavemen and dinosaurs live. * '''Moon: This looks like an alternate universe or something, filled with dinosaurs and prehistoric discoveries. * Shelly: 'The way you put it, it makes sense. This is where me and Spike call home. * '''Random Caveman: '''Visitors? Me Raggur. Who you? * '''Jelo: '''Gerald Edmarkson. * '''Rosalina: '''I am Rosalina, protector and watcher of the cosmos. Anyway, would you mind telling us what this place is? * '''Raggur: '''This be Hollow-Earth. Caveman and dinosaur together in peace (even we from different time). You from Overworld? * '''Rosalina: '''Uhh....yeah. * '''Shelly: '''These folks are confusing in how they talk. But you get used to it. * '''Jenny: '''Overworld.... That must be where we live! * '''Dr. Zomboss: '*spies on them* ... I don't know how I escaped from the dinosaur, but I don't care! * '''Moon: I thought the world we live in was called something else. But, is this either an alternate universe where the meteor came or did we just time traveled? Or is it neither of them? * Rosalina: '''I think it's some kind of alternate universe. We need to watch out for any dangers though. * '''Dr. Zomboss: '''Heheheh... Unlike them, I have experience with the prehistoric marsh during my time travel wars with Crazy Dave. am I right, Neptuna? * '''Neptuna: '''Yes, even though all you did was send zombies from the Ice Age to the Jurassic period. * '''Dr. Zomboss: '''DON'T QUESTION ME!!! * '''Moon: So this is what happens if the event didn't occur. I wouldn't mind exploring this place, it might benefit me. * Jenny: '''Yeah. We might find something cool! * '''Moon: True, but I don't exactly mind discoveries other than materials needed for potential new medicine. I'd love that. * Jenny: 'Yeah. That could be very beneficial. ''Meanwhile..... * 'Galaximus: '*has a pickax* Alright! Lets dig for these fossils, and bring them to the present so we can get rich! * '''Dark Jaiden: ''*on megaphone*'' 'Everybody start excavating! (Something's about to appear... A purple light can be seen...) * '''Galaximus: '''Huh? What is that? (The purple light eventually turns into a purple portal! Is something else going to emerge from there?) * '''Galaximus: '*gets out her Splattershot* Who goes there? (Suddenly, the Splattershot gets dropped as someone emerges from the portal! That someone immediately flies away somewhere!) * '''Galaximus: '''Stupid fool. Well, I will settle that later! (...On a side note. The portal closes. But one by one, the dinosaurs are starting to grow wild. Apparently, a mysterious piece has been dropped for this to happen, and said piece has already drained away from the ground. This is not going right...) * '''Galaximus: '''Uh.... maybe it's time to go. *slowly walks away* * '''Dark Jaiden: RUN! (Back to the gang...) * Moon: ...I need to ask. Are dinosaurs normally wild around this time? One of them right now is starting to attack others! Spike roars and starts to look restless. * Shelly: '''No! I never seen it like this. Even Spike is out of control! * '''Moon: That means something is not right here! We should go and see what's going on! * Raggur: Oh no! 'Doomsday happen! We no can let doomsday happen! * '''Dr. Zomboss: '''Rabid dinosaurs! Exactly what I need! I can harness their hostility in order to create the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur 3.0! * '''Shelly: '*sees Zomboss* YOU! * '''Moon: It's him! (I still remember my little prior knowledge about this place, and I thank that person who actually came here. Just a matter if I meet them here...) * Rosalina: '''Well, looks like this is going to be interesting. * '''Moon: I got to try something... If I get the chance! Dino rampage! * Jelo: '''Guys, we need to run lest we want to become prehistoric chow! * '''Moon: ...Maybe later I will get that chance. *starts to run* * 'Rosalina: '''Boy, am I starting to regret jumping here. ''(WIP) Trivia * TBA Category:Stories